The present invention relates to a technique for implementing a management system that manages devices used to provide a network system including a plurality of computers with security functions.
Heretofore, various management systems for managing a plurality of devices have been developed for network systems each including a plurality of computers.
For example, a network management system described in JP-A-2000-244495 provides a mechanism for automatically generating and setting security setting of individual routers and firewall apparatuses included in a system.
In W. C. Goers and M. R. Brenner, “Implementing a Management System Architecture Framework,” Bell Labs Tech. J., Vol. 5, No. 4, October–December 2000, pp. 31–43, there is a description concerning implementation of an integrated management system for managing network devices by using a Web browser.
These techniques aim at providing techniques for efficiently managing a plurality of devices included in a network system. However, for newly adding a device that is not a management subject, as a management subject, it is necessary to improve the management system.
As devices that form a network system and software that operate on the devices, various new products (hardware, software, or both of them) are developed one after another. In order to make those new products new subjects of the management, therefore, it is necessary for the management system to be frequently improved.
The conventional management systems, which do not assume expansion of the network time and additional costs to add new products to the management system.